Demi-Angels
A demi-angel is a half human, half angel hybrid. There are two types of demi-angels. A "Generation 1" demi-angel is the offspring of a human and an angel. In childhood, they are nearly indistinguishable from regular humans, but at a certain point in their lives (usually somewhere between ten and eighteen) they become aware of their angelic nature, develop magical powers, and grow wings. Young "Gen 1" demi-angels attend Caelum Academy of the Arcane, an institution that helps A demi-angel's wings sprout when the demi-angel discovers its magical abilities, usually spontaneously. From there, they will grow and fledge like normal wings. They are usually feathered, and can be almost any color and shape, though they usually have the long, arched shape of a traditional angel's wing. An average wingspan is between 14ft and 20ft. "Generation 2+" demi-angels are the offspring of two other demi-angels, and are born with their wings, which grow and fledge normally. "Gen 2+" demi-angels will normally develop their powers much sooner. Though some Gen 2+ demi-angels attend or teach at Caelum Academy (such as Alistair), most attend a separate school in Acada. Demi-angels live in their own community, which is on the border between the earthly plane and the Astral plane. Being not fully human nor fully divine, demi-angels can interact with humans more easily whilst still having the same powers and level of spiritual understanding as angels. They work to protect and inspire humans. The city of Acada is the center of demi-angel life near Caelum Academy. Demi-angels are often considered to be "morally superior" to humans, because their angelic nature makes them less inclined to evil. Demi-angels can "fall," or become permanently evil and destructive, but this is extremely uncommon. Unlike most humans and other souls, demi-angels have the option of becoming actual angels after death. Archangel Metatron is a famous example. However, most demi-angels prefer to reincarnate, though a piece of their divinity remains with them in every single subsequent lifetime. ("Once a demi-angel, always a demi-angel.") Their souls carry a tiny piece of their angelic parents' souls, the source of their divinity, which they never lose. Physical Appearance Demi-angels appear as winged humanoids, and unlike angels, they have a fixed (though malleable) physical form. Demi-angels are typically lean, light, and stronger than normal humans. Because of this, they have a slightly more limited range of body types than regular humans (especially females). Most demi-angels are slightly taller than normal humans, and often considered to be more attractive, which is usually attributed to their divine blood. Wings are almost always feathered, with an average wingspan between fourteen and sixteen feet. Any wing shape is possible, and they can be any color. History An ancient group of angels, called the "Watchers" or Grigori, were sent to Earth to teach humankind about art, science, and craftsmanship. The Watchers had to shift their energetic vibrations, becoming more human, in order to live among humans. Some of them took humans for mates and had children, the first demi-angels. Demi-angels were useful to angels because they could interact with humans without going through such an extreme energetic shift. This story is often misunderstood by humans, who label the Watchers "Fallen Ones" and call demi-angels "Nephilim," saying that the so-called Nephilim attacked and tried to destroy humans. Demi-angels consider the term "Nephilim" offensive. Powers and Abilities All demi-angels are capable of doing magic, both through their own innate ability and through channeling the celestial power of angels. Most demi-angels have at least one signature type of magic that they are the most skilled at. All demi-angels can fly with their wings. Demi-angels also have marginally enhanced strength and reflexes in comparison to humans. Types of Demi-Angels Types of demi-angels often loosely align with different types of angels. Most Gen 1 demi-angels are the children of guardian angels, but they might choose to call themselves Virtues or Powers if they practice elemental or combative magic, respectively. There is much overlap, but the most common types of demi-angels are as follows: * Cherubim: '''This is the only type for which parentage actually matters. Demi-Cherubim can only be the children of Cherubim. They practice mind magic (telepathy, telekinesis, etc.) and are one of the most powerful types of demi-angels. Most of them have purple wings. * '''Virtues: '''Many demi-angels choose to call themselves Virtues, because Virtues are angels of inspiration and creativity who control the elements. Demi-Virtues can control water, ice, air and wind, earth and plant life, or light. Storm Virtues are demi-angels who are proficient in water, air, and light magic. The only element demi-Virtues cannot control is fire. * '''Powers: '''Powers are demi-angels that study combative magic to fight demons and evil humans. They have a wide range of magical abilities and usually learn melee combat as well. There is some overlap between Powers and Virtues because elemental magic can be used offensively. * '''Principalities: '''Principalities are demi-angels with natural leadership skills. They often run organizations like Caelum Academy and keep everything in order. Their brand of magic tends to be much more subtle, making long-term influences instead of direct cause-and-effect, though they are capable of thaumaturgy. * '''Guardians: '''Guardians are the oldest subcategory of demi-angel. They dedicate their lives to protecting humans from disaster. Most learn combative magic, healing magic, illusions, invisibility, and other magical skills for interacting with humans. Guardians will also attempt to teach humans about spirituality, as well as physically protecting them. * '''Celestials: Celestials are a relatively uncommon type of demi-angel that draw power from the stars and planets, connecting directly to the Astral plane. Their magic often manifests itself as flashes of light or force conjured by planetary sigils. Celestials are the best at conjuring objects, because they can summon and mold Astral matter. Most demi-angels fit loosely into at least one of these categories. One exception is Ember Phoenixheart, the only known demi-Seraph in existence. She is also the only known demi-angel with a natural talent for fire magic. Not all types of magic correspond to a specific type of demi-angel. Some demi-angels practice Necromancy, the art of summoning ghosts and using them to fight or gain information. Healing magic is popular among Earth Virtues, but Powers and Guardians are required to learn it. Many demi-angels are scholars, studying both the earthly and Astral worlds in-depth. Most demi-angels can shapeshift into at least one other form, and most can practice thaumaturgy (miracle work) to at least some degree. At Caelum Academy, demi-angels can study any type of magic that appeals to them. COMMENT && IF YOU'RE HERE FROM MOOCHA